


Harry Potter and ....the older sister?

by another_somebody



Series: Harry Potter +a twist [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, I Don't Even Know, Indian Harry Potter, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Parseltongue, Sassy Harry Potter, Slytherin Common Room, Snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_somebody/pseuds/another_somebody
Summary: Harry didn't know what to expect from the magical world. He truly wasn't expecting to ge a sister thst's for sureDarcy just wanted to finally meet his little brother and to get to know him. She might as well help him get out the manipulative old cot's hands if she was at it.Maybe re-uniting the Hogwarts hauses too if they had time to spare.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter +a twist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985464
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. King's Cross

King's Cross station was as busy as always, on September firsth, people in a hurry going from left to right, looking for their specific platforms. Althought, there was a girl sitting on a big trunk beetwen platforms 9 and 10, with a book in her hand, looking to be in anything but a hurry.  
She was a short girl, that looked to be about 14, with very messy and dark hair that was cut around half an inch above her shoulders, looking completly calm and unbethered by her suroundings. She also looked to be completly bored.

The book seemed to be old, yet in very good condition, as the title was completly intact and sharp. In beautiful golden letters it said A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, but only a few could read this title. Most walked by the girl as if she wasn't even there and if they happened to see her and the book, they wouldn't see a title, it had to be a Notice-me not charm, there was no other explanation.

Those who could read the title, were wondering quite a few things. Why was a Hogwarts student here a whole hour before the Express left being one of them and how bored could she truly be to be reading her history book was another.

Well those people were indeed right. She was bored. It was merely 10 am and she had plenty of time before the train left.  
She arrived so much earlier with one reason, to meet her brother.  
Now you wonder, how come she was just meeting her brother?  
Well that was a complicated and long story, but her name might answer some questions, her name is Darcy Euphemia Potter-Williams, the Boy-Who-Lived's older and much much less famous, sister.  
As said she was anything but famous, at Hogwarts people rather assumed the she was a half-blood with her last name coming from a muggle, than asking her about it.

Darcy was about to start her fourth year, at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and her brother, who from what she heard was raised by his mothers muggle relatives, was going to start his first year.

Back to the part, about just meeting him, you see Darcy and Harry share only one of their parents, their dad, James Potter. And she dread to admit to the few people that ask, but she was... well, a mistake, something unexpected, asuprise if you may. Her dad was 16 almost 17 when her father, yes father carry on, found out he was pregnant. Who, a few months after she was born, moved back into the States where he was from. Her parents met when her father was an exchange student at Hogwarts and even if she existed, they were only friends. 

Looking at her watch, it showed 10:15, her brother nowhere in sight yet. Turning back to her book Darcy's mind wandered to what her father said before dropping her off.

"Make sure you don't overwhelm the poor boy. If I'm right, that old cot probably put him with his no-maj relatives and everything magic is still new to him. Tell him what he needs to know and don't overcomplicate things like you usually do." 

That was why she was waiting outside the barrier, so she could show him the way.  
A few younger students passed her and turned to the wall nervously, firsth years she guessed. Looking up to their parents than back to the wall, they noticed her, she tried her best to smile reasuringly at the giving a small nod. With a confident face the firsthies dissapeared trough the wall.

After some more time staring at the pages of her book she looke up again. There was standing a small boy, all alone, pushing his cart, the snowy owl hooting at him from time to time. She recognized their same messy dark hair and caremel skin. His wide emerald eyes looking around with wonder, emerald eyes so different from her chocolate brown ones.

Closing her book she stood up, approaching him when he was about to talk to a muggle guard.

"Hey! You're Harry right?"  
"Y-yes, how do you know that?"  
"Other the fact that you're famous you mean?" She asked a smirk forming on her face.  
"Right. Other than that?" he seemed quite bitter and uneasy with his fame.  
"Well, we happen to be related." that was one way to put it  
'So awkward' she thought

"Oh. Really?!? How are we related? Why couldn't I stay with you all this time? Please tell me you're not joking." His questions were starting to mumble together his eyes filling with curiousity and....hope?  
She would have to ask about that later.

"I'll answer all your questions, but first we should get to the train, you are looking for the platform, aren't you?"  
"Yes, where is it? I have been looking for it for a while now and I can't find it."

"Come along, I'll show you.Look I promise you, I'm not joking, but you have to go trough that wall."

She was looking at him with a completly straight face, but you could tell she was triying hard not to smile.

Harry looked at the wall the back at her, his face completly uninpressed, is she joking? Is she triying to pull a prank.

Gripping on to the cart a little harder he turned to the wall. Trowing another glance at the girl, as she was going to get her own cart.  
"Go on! I'll be right behind you!" she said smiling in a way , he could tell was triying to reasure him.

Looking to the wall, he started running, he closed his eyes, expecting to hit the wall, but the hit never came. Instead when he opened his eyes he saw a platform full of people getting on the train, biding their goodbye's. Turning a bit his eye catched a sighn, Platform 9 and 3/4 .

"See! I told you I wasn't joking." a voice behind him said

"Now let's go and get ourselfs a compartment before they're all filled.

The girl helped him with his trunk and Hedwigs cage as well. He kept looking at her, triying to find similarities between them. Their hair was similarly messy and their skin colour was the same as well. She must be from his dad's side of the family as aunt Petunia was very pale next to him and he guessed his mum must have been as well.

Soon they were seeted in compartment looking at a family of red heads hurry to get onto the train.

"I never asked your name." he spoke up, in a nervouse voice, proud that he didn't stutter.

"No-no, its my fault I should have told you, my name is Darcy Potter-Williams, pleasure to meet you!" than she smiled brightly at him.

Well he was right about that part.

" And how exactly are we related?"

"Well...about that...uhh" she seemed very nervous.  
"Ok, again I swear to you that I'm saying the truth, ok?  
"I'm your sister."

"What?"


	2. The Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy answers some questions and Harry makes a new friend.

"What?"  
He looked at Darcy like she was crazy. That made no sense whatsoever, if she was saying the truth, then why didn't she stay with him with the Dursleys, why couldn't he have stayed with her and whoever she stayed with. He wanted to ask hundreds of qeustions, but she spoke up again.

Darcy could see that Harry had qeustions, it was to be expected. He looked completly baffled and dissapointed, probably because he didn't stay with them all this time, which was understandeble.

"Well, technically half sister, only our dad is the same." she quickly added.

That only raised more questions but all he asked was  
"How?"

"Ah that.." how do you tell your 11 year old brother that you were a mistake? " Dad had me when he was still in school, not long before he started dating your mom and I guess you could say I was a ...um...suprise I guess, but father says he never would never regret it...and all..." she caried on, she seemed very nervous and awkward.

"Well you certainly were a suprise for me." Harry couldn't help himself but say.  
Looking up at her he realized that they were both as suprised by what he said.

He was startled by a laugh coming from her. 

"Well, I think you must have gotten that from your mum 'cause from what father told me, dad was baffled by all form of sarcasm."

He brightened at the mention of his parents, then he caught on about something the girl, his sister, he corected himself.

" Whait! You said dad and father how-?" 

" Oh! That, I have two dad's, well had, I hope you don't mind it. I know most muggles don't agree with gay relationships, but most witches, wizards and wixen do."

"No, that's not the part I mind, its just,...how?"

"Right! Muggle-raised, well some wizard can get pregnant, its pretty rare, father found out when he got pregnant, part of why I was such a big suprise."

Ok, that kinda makes sense, he wanted to ask how, but he guessed the answer would be Magic. 

That's when someone knocked at the door.  
"Hello, can I sit here, everywhere else is full."  
It was a red headed boy, he looked like he had something on his nose. He seemed a little shy and unsure of himself, all normal if you're a first year.

"I don't mind, Harry?"

He still wanted to ask more questions, but he would probably have time for that later. He may even get himself his first friend this way, well first real one anyway, did Darcy count?.

"Sure." 

"I'm Darcy, and this is Harry, my little brother, he is a first year, you are as well, I'm guessing."

Harry had a feeling she had left out their last name on purpose.

"Yes! My name is Ron. Ron Weasley."  
The boy, Ron , introduced himself.

"Weasley? Any relation to the Weasley twins?"  
"They're my older brothers, you know them?"

"We haven't formerly met, but I heard of them, big troublemakers aren't they? My head of the house call's them the Weasley menace's."

"That sounds like them, drives mum mad."he chuckled a little  
"I have 5 older brothers, the twins are the worst, always pranking everybody."

"Big family, a lot to live up to, huh?"

"Ah, yeah, well they all did very good and even if I do what they did, it doesn't matter, 'cause they already did it." he looked down.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I have a lot to live up to and I'm not even the younger one." she put a hand on her forhead and leaned backward dramatically.

Harry shot her a glare while Ron looked between them confused.  
She laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

" I'm joking-I'm joking. Sorry."

" What are yo-" he stoped to look at Harry for a moment, then-" Merlin's pants, you're Harry Potter, do you really have the scar?" Ron exclaimed, getting all starry eyed.

Harry kept glaring at Darcy for a little longer, before turning to Ron and smiling a little, then pushing his fringe up.

"Wow! 

"Yes, but I really don't like it."  
"I didn't know you had a sister."  
"I didn't eighter, 'till today."  
"Whaat, how come?"  
"I don't know." he turned to Darcy"how come?"  
"Well, as I said, I'm only your half sister, and that wasn't enough for Dumbledore to let you stay with us. Father and I live in the States so I couldn't just up and try to find you. Nobody ever told us where you were."

"What does Dumbledore got to do with where Harry went after his parents died?"

She just srugged,  
" Something about a protective spell his mum put on him, that made it so he had to stay with someone related to both of them, I don't know he's very vauge, kinda mad too"

For some time Darcy spent her time reading from her Transfiguration homework, letting the two boys get to know each other, looking up from time to time to answer their questions eighter about Hogwarts or about their dad.

Another knock was heard, and the famous set of twins came in.

"Well hello-"  
"Roniekins!!"  
"Awww-"  
"You made -"  
"Friends."  
"We are so proud!"they finished together.

"Ah! Speak of the devil." Darcy spoke up"We just spoke of you, not long ago." she then smirked at them

"What do you two want?" Ron snapped

"Ah, Ronnie,-"  
"We just wanted-"  
"To see if-"  
"You found-"  
"Somewhere to sit-"  
"And you did,-"  
"But-"  
"Won't you tell us-"  
"Who you-"  
"Are, you don't-"  
"Look like-"  
"A firstie."

"That is true, I'm Darcy, starting fourth year.I'm just sitting with my brother."

"You do-"  
"Seem familiar."  
They "Hmmm"-ed with exagerated faces  
"Ah! You're miss Slytherin-"  
"The one that pranked Filch last year-"  
"Quite a show that was."

"He asked for it, when he took my sketchbook and I'm just triying to walk in my dad footsteps, he and his friends were Hogwarts biggest pranksters after all."

Harry brightened at that  
" Where they really?"  
"Well of course, they pranked everyone and anyone, from what father told me, it used to drive your mum mad."

"Whait-"  
"Didn't you say-"  
"That you were brother and sister?"

"Half only, we have the same dad."said Harry, he had an idea that he would have to answer that question often.

"Well-"  
"We would love to stay and-"  
"Chat some more, but-"  
"We have somewhere to be."

"Bye-bye!"

"I should go as well, I promised my friends that I would at least go and say hi to them. I'll be back in a bit. You two should get to know each other." Darcy said and with a little wave.

As she was outside, she stopped for a second and heard  
" Your sister's in Slytherin, bu-but Slytherins are evil!"  
for a moment she froze, would Harry hate her , after all, it was a Slytherin that killed his parents. 'He was your dad as well' a voice in her head whispered.  
All those thoughts were quickly stopped by Harry's response  
" Well from what the twins said, she is a Slytherin, but she doesn't seem evil at all. She hasn't been anything but nice since I met her and she made sure to answer my qeustions.Also I'm pretty sure it's impossible for a bunch of 11 year olds to be all evil don't you think?  
And why would there be a Slytherin house at all, if they were all evil?"

His words made her very happy, it was rare for people this young to also be so wise, Ravenclaw, maybe said a small voice in her head. She would need to talk to him about his childhood. Everyone told her that Harry had been raised spoiled rotten, like a prince, but the small little boy that she had just met was anything, but spoiled.

She hoped that Ron would understand Harry and change his view, Harry really needed a friend and the two seemed toget along pretty well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Still don't know if Harry should be a Slytherin or not.


	3. Ch.3

When Darcy got back, she heard exited chatter from the compartment. She smiled to herself, her brother needed a good friend and Weasleys were known to be loving and loyal, Ron would be a good friend for Harry.

She opened the door only to be greeted by the two covered in sweets.

"Please tell me you didn't buy the whole cart..." she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

The boys at least looked slightly embarassed.

"Well...only a little of everything, but they were all magical, I guess, and I never tried magical candy, you can have some!" Harry said smiling a little.

"Its alright, just make sure you don't make yourself sick by eating all that."

Darcy was already in her school uniform, she left her clothes with her friends so they could get ready together. Miranda, 4th year Ravenclaw, didn't want her to look slopy, 'You need to dress to impress, how else will you get yourself a boyfriend.

Or girlfriend!, ' chided in Jack, our other friend, also Slytherin.

Her friend group was weird, she and Jack were two of the few slytherins who associated with griffindors willingly. One of their best friends was a griffindor after all, really all they needed was a hufflepuff and it their group would be complete.

"So you really are a Slytherin?" Ron spoke up.

"Yes, and I hope you don't really believe that every one of us is evil, we just have a bad reputation. Don't forget, there were plenty good slytherins too, as well as evil wixen from other houses." she said her eyes turning icy for a moment.

"Ah! No I...sorry....  
Its just Fred and George like to mess around and I didn't know....  
Sorry!" he then blushed nervously.

"Its okay, many first years are told the same, by their parents, they don't realize that by bidding children against each other they are only doing more wrong."

"Can you tell me about the houses, Ron tried but..."

"Sure!  
Ok, theres Slytherin, my house, its for the cunning and ambitious, its for the ones trying to prove themselves. We are a family, more so than the other houses, after Voldemort, the other houses turned against us, so we have to look after one another. We put on masks to hide from the others, so they don't know our weaknesses. We keep each others secrets."

"Then theres Griffindor, the house of the brave. They are loud and full of energy, always competitive, but they will always protect the ones they care for. They are the warriors, always trying to save the day and they really do know how to have fun. My friend Adelane is a Griffindor, she always speaks her mind and never backs down.".

"Ravenclaw, house of the wise. They have a thirst for knowledge. They want to know everything, but you can be wise in many different ways, some are more artistic than others or have interests in different topics than schoolwork or politics."

"And last but not least, Hufflepuff, house of the loyal and hardworking. The best people you could ever meet. They are loyal to a fault and determined. They will be by your side 'till the end and they would do anything to help you. A griffindor may fight for you, but a hufflrpuff would die for you."

"Oh," she heard Ron" I never though about it this way before."

"Not many do, but its the truth."

"Everyone in my family is gryffindor, I'm expected to be the same." he said looking down.

"You can still be in a different house, everyone is different after all."

Then there was a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	4. The sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait

"Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one." asked a bushy haired girl.

"Sorry no." said Darcy" But if you ask a Prefect, they could summon it for you, they have golden badges with a 'P' on it." she then smiled sweetly.

" Oh. Thank you then. My names Hermione Granger by the way."

"Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. This is my sister Darcy." he said pointing to her.

"Pleasure to meet you."  
She smiled 'Sister, he called me his sister'

"Nice to meet you, and you should probably change, we are about to arrive."  
She let them know while closing the compartment door.

"I'll leave you two to change then. After we arrive, you'll go with Hagrid over the lake, its tradition, then you'll get sorted in the Great Hall. And don't forget, you can be in whatever house fits you best, it doesn't matter, I'm sure you will still be friends and you will make even more, just be yourselves."  
she said, hoping they won't choose depending on family or on rumors. 

.............. 

Darcy sat at her house table, as the first years were brought in by Professor McGonagall, they all looked terrified, looking around with wide eyes full of wonder.

"Which one is your brother?" Jack whispered the question in her ear, looking at the 11 year olds as well.

"The small messy haired one, next to the redhead." 

" Friends with a Weasley, well the twins are entertaining , and Charlie was nice enough, didn't hex us in the halls like other griff's, lets hope he's not like Percy, last year he yelled at me for standing in front of the Griffindor common room entrance, while waiting for Adalene." Adalene was the third addition to her weird friend group, weird because two slytherins, a revanclaw and a griffindor going around, pranking hufflepuff, trying to find a myschiviouis puff, to complete their group, was not something usual.

Adalene is a redhead with freckles and, unusual dark, almost black eyes, from Griffindor. She is the epitome of griff's, in Darcy's opinion, full of energy, out spoken and adventurous. The Weasley twins, were adamant to call her 'Sister from another ginger' as well, which gave for some fun interactions.

Miranda is a Revanclaw, and Darcy's first and best friend. Also the most slytherin revanclaw out there. It was only by chance that she ended up as an eagle, her reasoning was that, as a muggleborn, she didn't want to deal with blood purist idiots every day for her time at school.  
She was tall, just hit her grown spurt this summer, she had long brunet hair, that covered her undercut, called herself a bitch as well as Darcy and made sure to dress Darcy properly. She has a small beauty mark under her lip, sporting half moon glasses decorated with fake rime stones and small silver feathers, as well as a chain that made it so she could wear her glasses as necklace when she didn't need then.

Then last but not the least, Jack, a snake like her. He had an interest in the muggle world. It started with him moving in with his muggleborn aunt, his uncle's wife, when he was 10, after his parents got divorced and neigter of them wanted to take him. Sad, but it ended up being the best thing that ever happened to him, his aunt couldn't have children and made sure he was loved and spoiled while raising hime to be a perfect little pure blood heir, at least on the outside. He is already pretty tall and started filling out. His hair is long and curly, brown and his eyes an electric blue. 

He was the sweetest around them, many times acting like a puppy, the rest of the time he was perfectly charming. He just started his new hobby of flirting with them, although, as he realized at a very weird quidditch game last year, he has no interest in girls. He had also grown more confident and protective,he decked one of their housemates when he used the 'M' word around him. 

"It was worth the detention" he said as Adalene cried in the backround:

"What happened to my adorable little puppy?"

Her friends were weird sure, but she wouldn't change them for the world.

Harry was worried. Sure his sister said it didn't matter what they say about his house if he was himself and a good person, but it was a hard decision.

He could go to Griffindor, to honor his parents.  
He could go to Slytherin, with his sister, who he just found out about, there he could get to know her, if they got along he could move with her, leave the Durleys.  
He could talk to snakes, that was probably a slytherin-i thing, right?

"Hey, Ron?" 

"Yeah?"

"We'll be friends no matter what houses we go to, right?"

"Of course! Just... if you go to the snakes, like your sister, make sure you stay away from bigoted purebloods, k? For me.."

"Who?"

"Just ask your sister, she will explain."

"Potter, Harry."

"...wish me luck."

As he walked up, he could hear whispers around him.  
He sat down and put on a hat

'Ah! Mr. Potter, pleasure to hear your thoughts, quite a few opinions you got there, don't you?'

He jumped a little, startled by the voice.

'Do not worry, its just me, the sorting hat.  
Now where to put you. You have a good head on your shoulders, but not quite an eagle. You value your friends and only know hard work, but the puff's would eat you up

So where to Slytherin or Griffindor?'

His earlier arguments passed his mind.

Ah! Such a smart cookie aren't you? You will do great!  
A plan worthy of a  
SLYTHERIN!!!


	5. Malfoy Jr. strikes

SLYTHERIN!"

The hall fell in complete silence. Then Darcy jumped up and started clapping and cheering as loud as she could.  
She was soon was joined by the rest of the slytherin table, though most older years were just sitting and clapping politely.

Harry looked around and saw that Ron was clapping as well. He smiled 'That means we're still friends!'

He took of the hat and turned to go join his new house. He noticed, that some students from revanclaw and hufflepuff were clapping as well.

He looked to the red table and saw that most were shocked, dissapointed and others even glared at him. The Weasley twins were crying overdramatically, but he could tell they were joking.  
A red headed girl was doing her best to both scold then and cheer for him as well, he didn't know why but that made him happy.

Once he got to his table, Darcy waved him over to sit next to her.

"Harry! Here!"

"Hi." he said shyly

"Welcome, little snake! Thats what I'm calling you from now on, by the way"

He giggled, he didin't mind it, Harry never had a nickname before, at least not a nice one.

"Well if you call him that, I have to come up with one as well." Said a voice from beside his sister.

"Er hello?" 

"Oh! Right, I'm Jack, friend of Darcy's, witch means friend of yours." the boy, Jack, smirked at him.

"I'll warn you now Harry...."

Darcy said, he was getting worried, warn him about what?

"You will be spoiled troughoutly by both myself and Jack." She said smiling

That made him choke out a laugh, the other two joined him, laughing softly.

"Lets not forget Adi, she will as well and by Mira too, in her own way" Jack added afterward.

"Pottah!"

Great he thought, Malfoy. He was gonna' emmbaras him in front of his sister and her friend.

"Yes Malfoy" he said

"I see you took my warning, any slytherin can be much better company for you, than those weasels." he said with a sneer.

That made Harry lose it! How dare he!? Ron is his friend and he is ten times better than Malfoy could ever be.

Darcy, sensing the approuching disaster, while noting that Harry probably got his mothers temper, interupted them.

"You are?"

"Draco Malfoy. You?"

Oh, so the sneer was permanent.

" Darcy Potter-Williams, Harry's sister.  
Is there a problem?" Do you have a problem with him? was the silent question.

"Potter? I didn't know that the Potters had other children, you are making no sense!"

"Ah, yes. I am what your father would call, a bastard child."

Malfoy, once again, sneered.  
"Of course, what else would you expect from the man who married a mudblood."

At that moment two wands pointed at him.

"Thats my father you are speaking of, you are insulting both your uperclassmen and the late Lord and Lady of an Ancient family, what would Lord Malfoy think of such disrespect?" Darcy said, an icy glare set on her face, one Harry hoped would never be directed at him.

"I-.."

"Listen up Malfoy, you better not use that word around me again, the last who did, got a trip to Madam Pomfrey, with no magic involved." treatened Jack, his welcoming demeanor gone.

"O-of course! I-I apologies for my disrespect." he said, face a few shades paler , then he ran to the other side of the table.

"Don't mind him Harry, he just a bully who wants attention, 's best you ignore him." 

"Uhh.. I'm sorry but what does 'Mudblood' mean...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late!  
> Life's been crazy lately

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of spelling mistakes and I'm sorry.  
> Should I make Harry a slytherin?


End file.
